


Station 10 Years (of Love In This Club)

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Clubbing, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Drunk Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Gay Bar, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: While staying in Los Angeles, the other SuperM members are out shopping, Taemin decides to take Jongin for Jongin's first ever visit to a stripper sex club. It is Taemin's 10th year anniversary gift to Jongin, for a change and Jongin wasn't really enthusiastic about it, until he found out what's in store for him, for Taemin, and for both of them.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 26
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Station 10 Years (of Love In This Club)

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt DJK51 - Taemin takes Jongin to Jongin's first time to a stripper club

Sparkling, shining lights were everywhere; some were neon, some were dim. The music changed from time to time but the sound of people celebrating could be heard all the time.

It would've been good if it was a casino or a concert hall where they could play and enjoy, but it wasn't.

Jongin found himself tagged along by Taemin, his best friend of 15 years and love for 10 years to a club in Los Angeles. It's their free time and after begging their manager to just stay at their villa and allow them to go out for once, they were allowed as long as Taemin or Jongin would call them and the manager would fetch them later on. The other SuperM members Baekhyun, Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark went around to shop so the couple thought that it'd be great to spend time with just the two of them and decided to go out and have fun at a club.

Jongin thought that Taemin would just take him to a bar to have drinks or to dance but he was definitely wrong especially when they arrived at the venue.

"Taeminnie, why are we here?"

"I've got this place in my bucketlist and it's one of the places I've wanted to visit. Since you're with me, I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to enjoy. Put your mask on, we'll be having fun tonight." Taemin winked as he intertwined his fingers with Jongin's.

"Holy sh-" Jongin wasn't able to stop himself because the moment they got their tickets scanned at the entrance, Jongin saw a stage with a lot of girls that was almost naked. Some girls doesn't even have lingeries or undergarments, they got their breasts uncovered and free for everyone to touch.

"Taemin, really? Here? From what I see, this is a stripper club, right?"

"Bingo, baby. Let's look around first." The couple went hand in hand as they passed the girls who tried to flirt with them, got drinks given by some girls in playboy rabbit costumes with their breasts almost pouring out of their clothes, got offered with petit fours and such.

"Enjoy the drinks and appetizers first."

"Taemin, are we really going to watch girls stripping?"

"Of course not! Don't worry, we just need to wait for the other stage to start."

"Why are we even here. Ugh."

"Trust me, Jongin. We'll have fun later."

A lot of pole dancing and grinding happened near the stage as the girls performed. Some of them went on other guests' tables while some of them got sold to whoever would want to have a good time with them for the night.

"Taemin, don't tell me you'll get a girl and you'll fuck her in front of me??"

"No no, we won't be dealing with girls tonight. Don't worry."

"Okay. Okay I'll trust you."

"I think the show will start." Jongin looked at Taemin, confused on what's going on inside his love's mind.

"Taeminnie.."

"Um?"

"What are you thinking.. or planning?"

"Why? Are you curious?"

"I'm.. nervous."

"Don't be. I'm with you and I'm sure you'll enjoy our time here tonight." Taemin winked while Jongin couldn't help but trust his boyfriend.

For people inside a stripper sex club, Jongin and Taemin was overdressed. Jongin wore a loose black zip up crop top and black pants while Taemin wore a loose light gray sweatshirt and ripped denim pants. They settled to a table for two at the far left side of the stage near a bigger stage that was still empty.

Jongin and Taemin watched the strippers and dancers went around the stage and grind by the poles, and got their eyes seriously glued when the girls started to touch each other. After a few music change, some of the girls took some of their garments off, leaving only bikinis, slingshot bikinis, g-strings and even see through bodysuits on. Some of the girls got men by their side, and some started to make out as they touched themselves.

"Jonginnie, it's just like watching porn but the thrill is it's live so don't worry."

"Taemin ah, do you.. get aroused when you watch a man and a woman have sex?"

"50/50."

"What 50/50?"

"50 percent no because you know.. I'm not into girls. Then 50 percent yes because it's hot to see men's naked bodies along with the way they fuck someone. Because of that, I envy them. I want to get fucked too."

"So you're saying you're getting aroused now?"

"A bit."

"What's your plan? I want to know."

"You want to know what my plan is?"

"Yes."

"I want to enjoy this night with you here. And I want to take my gift here. Happy 10 years anniversary to us, my love!"

"So this is your advanced celebration for our 10 year anniversary?"

"Yes love. We celebrated in different places, we had dates on different restaurants, went to amusement parks and even went to spend our previous anniversaries while staying at luxurious hotels. I wanted to celebrate differently this year and I want this 10 year anniversary celebration very memorable."

"Okay. I see now. Tell me what you want to do."

"I'll tell you about it in a bit, Jongin. The show just started."

The girls on the stage got fucked real good and the couple were still focused on watching. After the girls danced in nude and got high because of their orgasms, another show started at the other stage, the bigger stage near them. The male strippers started to dance with their costumes on: some were policemens, some were in robes while some wore bodysuits. The music started and all of them danced and also started to take their clothes off until they were only in jockstraps, g-strings, monokinis, man pouches and thongs with suspender stockings.

Seeing muscular men with their cocks under their super tight clothes, Jongin and Taemin drooled but they opened their mouths when the male strippers danced sexily, some dance moves were even like their dances on stage. Men humped on the floor, rolled their bodies, grinded against the poles, shook their hips, thrusted in the air and touched their own bodies.

"Oh my gosh it's getting hot in here.." Jongin said while Taemin is all silent.

"Taeminnie, are you okay?"

"Jonginnie.. I think I should go to the restroom. Wait for me here, I'll be back."

"No, I will go with you!" Jongin followed Taemin as he went inside a cubicle and immediately kissed Taemin against the cubicle door.

"You wanted this, right? I'll give it to you.."

"Wait Jongin.. just wait. We just got started.. not yet. Hold it in first."

"Love, I am already getting half hard."

"I know and later I would take care of that. I just really need to pee."

"Are you sure? Let me check if you're not hard enough to jack off.." Jongin got his hands inside Taemin's pants and indeed, Taemin's dick was still flaccid.

"Okay okay go and pee first. I'll wait for you by the mirror okay? Let's go back to the table together."

Jongin got impatient since Taemin took a bit long at the cubicle. Good thing Taemin went out before Jongin lose it. When they went back to the table, the male strippers got wild and their hands roamed around each other's bodies. A pair of male strippers got a chair and one of them started to put some lube inside their ass.

"Holy shit that's so hot." Taemin drooled again at the sight of the male strippers prepping up themselves so he sat closer to Jongin.

"Taeminnie." Jongin called Taemin's name with a deeper voice so chills went down Taemin's body. He knows that voice so much, the voice that only comes out whenever Jongin's eyes gets darker and when he wants something else.

"Yes?" Taemin faced him and immediately got kissed hard by him. He could feel that Jongin was hungry and thirsty especially when his hands went onto Taemin's crotch, and slowly teased his clothed cock.

"Love.. we still.. have to.. watch first.." Taemin said in between their kisses.

"But Taeminnie.."

"I promise, later we will. Promise! Let's watch them first." Taemin pulled away from the kiss but Jongin's hands went directly inside his pants.

"Oh? Love? You took your underwear off?"

"It'd be easier later." Taemin winked while Jongin smirked.

Just in time, Jongin and Taemin watched a male tripper fucked another male stripper. Their moans were so hot, it resonated inside the whole club even if the music was loud and it also made Taemin and Jongin envious. The man was fucked in all fours which is Taemin's favorite so Jongin wasn't surprised when Taemin's cock slowly got awakened.

"You like it, love? Being taken from the back, in all fours.. being merciless as I fuck you while you try to balance yourself and not stumble forward the floor, the sheets or the pillows.." Jongin whispered, again with the low voice.

"Yes, love. I want you to take me from the back."

"Would you like it now?"

"No. Later." Jongin kissed Taemin again and just like earlier, Taemin pulled away as soon as he can to watch the show again. The strippers were still fucking but another scene started when one male stripper sat at a stool then another stripper bounced onto his cock. That was actually Jongin's favorite so when Taemin got his hand inside Jongin's pants, he felt how Jongin's cock became hard so soon.

"Do you want me to bounce on your cock up and down? Do you want to see me sink onto your cock as my ass take you? Want me to sit on your lap while your cock is inside me and as I milk your dick to fill me up with your cum, love?"

"Fuck yes. Taemin, I need you.."

"I love you, love. I love you so much but we have to hold it in longer."

"This is a stripper club, right? That means it's okay if I fuck you here now, right?" Jongin took Taemin's lips again because he's really getting impatient.

"Hold it in. I'm also holding it in for you, for our maximum pleasure."

"Fuck this, why are you teasing me so much??"

"I love you." Taemin winked and smirked at Jongin as he slowly pumped Jongin's cock inside his pants.

Moans of pleasure and desire were heard from the stage, and everyone saw how the man got filled with cum, especially when it leaked out of his ass. After being fucked, they went on a 69 position and gave each other a blow.

"Fucking shit I can't take this anymore. Taemin, please.." Jongin unzipped his pants and took his cock out, which made Taemin drool more.

"Please love, your mouth would do.."

"But love.."

"Lee Taemin, I am leaking!! Please I really want to fuck you here but if you don't want it yet just please.. sucking my cock will do."

"Okay okay." Taemin went under the table and sucked Jongin's cock. Jongin arched his back by the seat as Taemin deepthroated him.

"Holy shit, we've been together for 10 years and you're still so good! Oh my gosh!!" Taemin released his cock with a pop after he came inside his mouth, and of course, Taemin swallowed all the cum Jongin released. Jongin couldn't get enough so he unzipped Taemin's pants and pumped his cock under the table while both of them watched the male strippers have a foursome.

"Oh fuck.. this is so hot.." Taemin moaned loudly and Jongin slowly got hard again.

"Jongin.. take it slow.. I still want to last.. for the show.."

"You wanted this so I will give you what you want, love. I love you so much."

"Love.. we're next.. take it slow.."

"What next?"

"We're.. next at the stage.. take your mask with you.. we have to go to the backstage."

"Huh?" Taemin took Jongin's hands off his cock, fixed himself as if nothing happened, got Jongin's hand and dragged his love to the backstage.

"Hello, it's us! 10 years anniversary show." Taemin exploded with his English as he talked to a man who got an AAA pass. Jongin thought that he must be the manager.

"Oh yes! Here, put your masks on and you could leave your clothes here. It'll also be here and you could dress up afterwards." The manager doesn't seem to know Taemin and Jongin so both of them were relieved.

"Thank you!" Taemin smiled at the man and Jongin was dumbfounded.

"Ya, what are we going to do?"

"We'll dance at the stage will all our sexy dances combined. I would do my steps from Press Your Number, Sexuality, Thirsty, Stone Heart, One By One. You could dance with Deep Breath, I See You, The Eve, Love Shot and Confession. Take your top and shoes off. We'll dance half naked."

"Oh.. okay. So this would be our show?"

"Yes love, it'd be our show. I will dance for you and you will dance for me, okay? Just think that nobody is watching but me. And trust me on this one, love. They don't know us and they won't give a fuck on what we would do."

"Okay. I trust you, love." Jongin kissed Taemin before they got their mask on each other, then went to the stage after the naked men got back from 'performing'.

The music started with an instrumental medley of their songs. Taemin moved his hips as Press Your Number played, spreading his legs out, lowering his butt like sumo squat then doing lots of sexy body wave. Jongin was of course there to support his love by dancing slowly, shaking his hips and touching Taemin. When Sexuality started, Taemin humped the floor wildly and showcased his fluid moves. For Thirsty and Stone Heart, Jongin joined him in dancing with their body arched as they made circles with their waist, and thrusted in the air. During One By One, Taemin knelt to the floor in front of Jongin and sank his add down as he open and closed his thighs, just like how he sank onto Jongin's cock. Jongin got a bit of Taemin's hair and knelt down to meet Taemin's lips with his, and kissed as they stood up. Jongin rolled his body as he kissed Taemin, with both their hands at the back of each other's heads and pressed their faces closer.

"Jonginnie.. unzip my pants.. take me."

"Huh?"

"Take me.. fuck me here.. at the stage.."

"Are you sure? But everybody's-"

"It's okay, they don't know us. And this is the plan.. I want you.. I want you to let them know.. how much you love me.."

"But Taeminnie-"

"Please.. please love. I know you're hard enough.. and you'd want to fuck me bad. I'm very willing to have you here at the stage and it's okay. Trust me, it'd be okay. No one will recognize us. I promise."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes. Taeminnie is very willing.. and very decided.. take my clothes off, I will take your pants down too." Jongin didn't say anything and let his feelings of love and lust take over him as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Taemin's pants. Taemin did the same to Jongin's pants while he rubbed Jongin's hardening cock.

"Fuck.. we don't have lube.."

"Love, I'm ready.. I did that earlier.. when you waited for me. I took a bit long inside the cubicle, right? I got myself lubed already."

"You never fail to surprise me, Taeminnie. I love you so much."

"Don't think about the audience. Think of this intimately, you and me.. making love on our 10th year together. Shower me love.. that way, you'd let them know how much you love me.." Taemin kissed him again and Jongin pulled Taemin's pants down, an inch or two below his butt. He wasn't wearing any underwear but he wore a crotchless pantyhose fishnet stocking that surprised Jongin.

"You really made my heart skip a beat.. woah." Jongin continued to kiss him as Taemin pulled his black pants seriously slowly, with Taemin's kisses slowly moving from Jongin's lips to his jaw, to his neck, to his nipples, to his abs while Taemin also knelt down to meet his proudly standing cock. Taemin licked his cock like a kitten, then proceeded to kiss the head to tease his love so Jongin got his hands behind Taemin's head again to guide him towards his cock. Taemin smiled and welcomed Jongin's cock back to his mouth, and took it all inside as he looked at his love's eyes. Taemin bobbed his head while Jongin thrusted in and out of his mouth, but eventually pulled out to kiss Taemin.

"Love.. on all fours.. now." Jongin said with the sexy low voice Taemin loves to hear and immediately did as what he is told. With his pants pooled by his ankle, Jongin spread his legs to settle himself towards Taemin's opening. Jongin could see that Taemin was well prepared and he remembered how long Taemin stayed at the cubicle as he imagined his love coat himself up with a lot of lube for this show.

Jongin didn't wait any longer so he gradually pushed his raw cock inside Taemin's hole while Taemin whimpered as the head reached deeper.

"Oh.. yeah.. I love it! I love you! I love your cock! I love your cock so much!"

"I love you too, love. Take my cock and squeeze it with your walls." Jongin slapped Taemin's butt and it wiggled around his dick which gave him a new sensation.

"Jonginnie.. please move. Please thrust in and out of me."

"Okay love. Your wish is my command." Jongin moved and thrusted in and out of Taemin roughly. The audience howled because the scene was definitely very hot, with all the guests' focus on them. Jongin felt a bit embarrassed to be seen naked but Taemin felt it, so he assured his love that it's fine.

"Love, it's fine. It's normal here to see someone fuck another. It's okay, don't mind them. It's you and me, remember. And let your want and need of Taemin's ass take over. I'm willing to get fucked by you in public."

Jongin thrusted as quick as he could and as soon as he stopped because of exhausion, Taemin sank back to his cock and grinded against it by himself. Jongin leaned over Taemin's back and hugged his abdomen as he told him..

"You really want my cock in your ass always, huh?"

"Yes!! Yes always!" Taemin said as he bit his lower lip since their position also brushed his insides well. Jongin saw how pleasured his love was so he decided to lift Taemin's body and kicked his pants off as they stood up. Jongin's cock was still inside Taemin, then he raised Taemin's left leg and hooked it by his elbow.

"Trust me on this one, love. I will show everyone how much I love you." With both their amazing flexibility, Jongin also got Taemin's right leg hooked on his right elbow. Taemin's legsweare spread wide and his cock was as hard as Jongin's cock inside him. With Jongin's muscular and powerful arms, he carried Taemin while he thrusted in and out of his ass. Taemin threw his head by Jongin's shoulder out of pure pleasure and lust, and of course, Jongin kissed him.

"Do you like this? Do you like the way I thrust in and out of your ass while your legs were spread so wide and your cock bounced against your abdomen even if it's seriously hard that you might cum on your stomach or your chest anytime?"

"I love this, oh my gosh!!"

"Since you've been a naughty boy, this is my gift to you. I love you, Taeminnie."

"I love you too, Jonginnie."

"Love, as much as I want to last, I have to finish soon. Let's finish this, okay?" Taemin nodded and Jongin made Taemin hold onto the nearest pole and thrusted in and out of Taemin's ass as he also pumped Taemin's cock until both of them reached their climax and came. When Jongin pulled out, Taemin sticked his butt and proudly presented his ass that was leaking out with Jongin's cum.

After their stage, they immediately went back to their table and got some drinks. They were exhausted even if it's only one round because they danced and they really want to take a shower because they feel sticky.

"Is my Jonginnie sleepy?"

"Nope. Just tired but very happy. I've never thought I'd ever do that in my whole life. You're so brave. Thank you for also making me experience it."

"I'm glad you like my present. I love you."

"I love you too. I hope you like my present too."

"That was so hot! I've never thought I'd be fucked in that position! It was like I was in pure bliss. That's my dream, to have my legs spread wide while you fuck me from behind and to let everyone know how much you love me. At least by this, you made everyone know that I am yours. And I really am, have been and would always be yours."

"Come here. I love you so much." Jongin was so touched so he hugged Taemin real tight.

"Since you've been a naughty boy tonight, I would have to punish you."

"Punish me, daddy. I have been a naughty boy."

"I should punish you. Wear this. From now on until we die, even in the next life, you would have to be with me. You have to stick with me." Jongin pulled out a ring from his wallet and presented it to Taemin.

"Oh my gosh.."

"Marry me, Taemin."

"Of course! Of course yes! I will marry you! Oh my gosh, let's get married while we're here in America!"

"Uhm, maybe before the start of our tour's second leg and after my birthday."

"Okay! Agreed! I love you so much!! Thank you. Yes, Taeminnie would stick with you forever. No need to worry about it. I love you, Jonginnie!"

"I love you the most, Taeminnie! Thank you. Uwaaaa!! We'll be getting married!!" Jongin screamed and everyone turned to him. He was embarrassed so he just kissed Taemin, while Taemin showed the ring Jongin got for him.

10 years since they've been officially together, 10 years since they have accepted that they were different and the fact that they're in love with each other, 10 years of laughter, sadness, celebrations, scandals, awards, comebacks, problems and opportunities, yet they're still very in love with each other. 10 years ago, Taemin was only 17 years old and Jongin was only 16. Two teenagers with pure love agreed to be together not just as best friends or brothers but as lovers. They may have had a hard time hiding their relationship especially they are idols, but it's better since they know each other's struggles. Staying together for 10 years and more would definitely be possible, as Jongin and Taemin vows to choose each other everyday, no matter how hard it gets. They'll surely enjoy the crazy ride on whatever they stumble upon, wherever they go and would be game to anything whenever they need to. Besides, they are best friends, best brothers, best lovers and soon, would be best husbands.


End file.
